


Don’t Be A Fool

by ptrmj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Break Up, F/M, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, a little depresso, based off a shawn mendes song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrmj/pseuds/ptrmj
Summary: This is based off of lyrics from Shawn Mendes’ song “Don’t Be A Fool”. I just thought the lyrics were sad and that I should write a fic based on them. Peter and Mj truly don’t deserve this.





	Don’t Be A Fool

Peter Parker and Michelle Jones had been dating for almost 6 months. They seemed to be the perfect match for each other and that’s because they truly were. Peter liked that MJ was confident, opinionated and empowered but underneath that, he loved the things she only shared with him. the moments where she was shy, emotionally vulnerable and affectionate. 

He has an image of her in his head, out in the freezing new york snow, wearing a denim jacket with fluff sticking out from the collar. Hands deep in her pockets, trying to keep them from turning blue. Her curly brown hair is a complete mess, blowing wildly against the snow. MJ has that adorable grin across her face, her little front tooth poking through her slightly parted lips. She was utterly stunning. Peter wants that image plastered in his mind forever. 

Throughout the course of their relationship, Peter was only present for 2 out of 6 months. He was always held up on missions that would last a minimum of a month, if not, tony stark would have him at the avengers facility training for the next mission. Training meant no distractions and that meant no Michelle. 

MJ didn’t mind being alone. She had the apartment to herself. It came with some perks but of course she would prefer to have Peter cuddled up by her side at night. She knew how important being Spider-Man was. MJ had known he was the hero in red and blue spandex back in high school. 

Peter hated that MJ was okay with him being away. She would wait months on end to see him and that was the problem with being a masked hero. He didn’t want her to wait. He wanted to see her everyday, tell her she is beautiful when they wake up together and make her pancakes for breakfast. He couldn’t see this happening. 

Peter arrives home one night after a month mission in Australia. He asked tony for the week off, surprisingly he agreed to the short break. He opens the front door at 10:23pm to see MJ snuggled up on their brown crinkled leather couch with a fluffy white blanket. A black and white film is still playing on the tv in front of her, he picks ups the remote and turns it off.

MJ looks so peaceful. Her eyes are closed while her long lashes flutter the slightest. Her hair is tied into a messy top knot with loose strands falling across her face. Peter sees the little dimples in her cheeks as she sleeps with a smile across her lips. He doesn’t want to disturb her so he heads to the bedroom. 

He plants his body on the bed and it sinks, adjusting to the added weight. Peter runs his hands through his hair, tugging ever so lightly. He is building a scene in his head that he never thought would play out. He had specific question in mind since the beginning of their relationship; How will we ever work out? Peter was breaking inside, how could he not? His hands were trembling from anxiety, he had to end things in the morning. 

“Morning Parker.” MJ lazily hung her arms on his shoulders, staring into his brown eyes that she hadn’t seen in a month. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, missing his touch. Peter couldn’t reciprocate. MJ was drawn back, puzzled as why her boyfriend couldn’t kiss her back. She searches his face for a response, but he directs his eyes to the ground. 

“MJ we need to talk, ” Peter said with a strain in his voice. 

“Of course, what did you want to talk about?” Her voice was filled with concern as they sat down on the couch. Peter took her hands and placed them in his own, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, still unable to make eye contact. 

“We need to talk about us,” Peter’s eyes were beginning to gloss over. MJ knew something was off but she didn’t ever expect this. 

“I think that we should end things here, it’s for the best,” his voices cracks like the sentence shouldn’t have left his mouth. 

MJ stares blankly at him, not able to process his words, “What are you talking about Peter?” Her mind is running wild with questions, ‘Is there someone else?’ ‘Did I do something wrong?’ ‘Does he not love me?’

“MJ you’ve got my heart, but I can’t let you keep it. I don’t want to waste your time, I’m just a mess that you don’t need to fix.”

“Peter... you can’t-“

“I know that you don’t want to hear this but don’t be a fool, MJ. I’m always on the move, I don’t want you waiting on me. I know there is someone out there who will stand by your side and be there for you.”

“That someone is you Peter. I don’t need anyone else.” 

Tears are streaming down both their cheeks, eyes are red and puffy. Peter gently uses his thumb to wipe away her bitter tears. 

“I want to be there for you, for the rest of your days but I can’t.”

“Please, Peter. I...I love you. ”

The words struck him like a train. She had never let those words leave her lips. He was stunned, Michelle Jones loves Peter Parker. He met her eyes, she smiled although tears were still falling. Those deep brown eyes were filled with confusion, anger and worry. How could she be losing all that she had?

They sat there in silence. Neither able to process the situation. Minutes passed, MJ’s hands were still in Peter’s. He finally let them go and shoved his hands in the pockets of his old midtown hoodie. Words finally started to form. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever understand. I know you don’t want to hear it but it’s for the best.” 

MJ stared into his eyes, searching for any possible answers as to why. Why now? Why is this happening? Why can’t we be together? Why doesn’t he love me?

She wasn’t the type to sit there and beg, so she pulled herself up off the couch and headed to what once was their bedroom. She grabbed a duffle bag and began to pack her belongings. Tears rolled down her face with every shirt she folded, each one bringing memories of Peter with them. 

MJ scavenged around their apartment for her remaining belongings. Peter sat there on the couch, not knowing what to do. He just ended a relationship he thought was going to last forever. How could he have been so wrong?

Michelle Jones and Peter Parker were meant for each other, just not in this chapter of life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I probably won’t be writing more unless people want me to, which i doubt anyone will. So, I hoped y’all enjoyed this depressing story about Peter and Michelle’s break up :)


End file.
